Chocolate in Sweet Tooth
by ChenLin21
Summary: [AU ll GS ll Chapter 2] "Noona, Tak baik kau menguntit dia,"; "Aku tidak menguntitnya," ll "Apa yang membuat lama, Noona ?" ; "Fansmu," ll "I'm hiring you ! You understand !" ll "Persetan dengan statistik !" ; "Sabar, Yeol. Ini semua hanya sementara saja," [EXO FF : OTP12, SuLay is the main] Update Chapter!
1. Appertizer

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Teaser / Introduction]

Action—Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _EXO M—Run_

.

.

.

"_Latte_, _please_,"

.

.

.

Kim JoonMyeon

Peringkat 5 besar dari seantero.

Seorang Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester 5

23 tahun

Hobby : Bermain Golf, meneliti.

.

.

.

"_Extra shot_ ?"

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing

_Part-Timer_—_Best of seller Novelist_

_Mahasiswa_ jurusan _Dance Studies_ semester 5

23 Tahun

Hobby : Menulis _quote_, _Contemporary dance_

.

.

.

"_Nope_, seperti biasa saja,"

.

"Kau butuh kudapan atau lainnya ?"

.

"Tidak—_thanks_,"

.

.

.

_A Good Beginning makes a good ending_

.

Kris Park

_Fashion Designer—Owner of Saga88—Freelance Model_

Lulusan _London College of Fashion_

24 Tahun

Hobby : _Window shopping_, Mendesain baju-baju

.

.

.

"Kau !"

.

.

.

"Aku ?"

.

.

.

"Ya ! Kau—Kemari,"

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao

_Fashion Blogger—Freelance Model_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Fashion Business_ semester 3

21 Tahun

Hobby : _Mix-'n-Match_, _Shopping_

.

.

.

"_Do you need something_ ?"

.

.

.

"Kerjalah di tempatku—akan kugaji lebih,"

.

.

.

_Meeting in the Beginning of Parting_

.

Park Chanyeol

_Candidate of Park corp's CEO_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Business Law Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : _Basket_, Bermain gitar

.

.

.

"Kukira kau sekaku _Bach_,"

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

_Candidate of Opera Singer_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Applied Music Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : Mendengarkan musik klasik, latihan vocal berjam-jam

.

.

.

"Dan—kukira kau juga sekaku _Bill Gates_,"

.

"_Hei_ ! Dia tidak kaku !"

.

_Love is Lawless_

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae

_Part-timer Barista_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Applied Music_ _Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : Membuat _Coffee Art_, Mengoleksi _Classic Music_

.

.

.

"_Em_, anda mau pesan apa ?"

.

"… …"

.

"_Em_, _Noona_—kau bisa memesan sekarang, kalau tidak antriannya semakin panjang,"

.

.

.

Xiumin

_Best of the best Barista in Seoul—Owner of Sweet Scented Café_

Lulusan _Italian Barista School_

25 tahun

Hobby : Membuat kopi, menata ulang ruangan

.

.

.

"Ah ! _Ne_ ! _Caramel Latte_ _with Double shot_ dan … satu lagi—,"

.

.

.

_Love is even Sinner_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

_International Painter_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Fine Arts_ semester 2

20 tahun

Hobby : Melukis

.

.

.

"Tutup mata-mu, dan akan kutunjukkan seberapa cantiknya dirimu,"

.

.

.

Xi Luhan

Pemain _Cello_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Dual Degrees _: _Applied Music_ dan _Fine Arts_ semester 6

24 tahun

Hobby : Bermain _Cello_ ketika ia sedang sedih

.

.

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

_Only the pure of heart can make a good soup_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

_International Contemporary Dance_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Dance Studies_ semester 2

20 tahun

Hobby : _Freestyle dance_, Bermain _harmonica_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, kau mau datang ke pertunjukkan-ku,"

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo

_Part-timer of Sweet Scented Cafe_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Public Relation Studies_ semester 3

21 tahun

Hobby : Memasak, membuat _Pastry_

.

.

.

"Ya, kembali—pertunjukkanmu benar-benar yang nomer satu,"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau menomersatukan aku juga ?"

.

.

.

_All's well that End's well_

.

.

.

Cerita yang bermula dari satu orang—semakin merambat ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Saat penulis menuliskan sebuah cerita.

Banyak kejadian yang menarik yang akan ditulisnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyeong Haseo,

Ini sekian kalinya aku membuat FF GS—saya memang sepertinya tidak bisa menulis cerita-cerita selain _Oberon : The Inverse Portal_ yang memang rencana-nya saya mau bukukan, haha. Bagi kalian yang menunggu _Girl's days_—tolong maafkan saya, idenya tiba-tiba buntu. Semoga nanti saya bisa melanjutkan cerita itu secepatnya. Mohon kesabarannya.

Nanti mungkin banyak tulisan _Chinese_ jadi jangan bingung hehe. Saya sedang memperdalam bahasa yang selalu digunakan Luhan dan lain-lain.

Tolong tinggalkan _review_

Budayakan untuk mereview—jangan hanya di _follow_ atau _favorite_

Karena satu kalimat dari sebuah review sangat saya hargai.

XOXO

Lin


	2. Petit Fours and A Hot Latte

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 1]

Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _Orange Caramel –Catallena_

…

**_S_**_eoul University_ adalah salah satu universitas dengan peridikat A+, dan banyak yang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi mahasiswa-mahasiswi universitas terbaik di Korea. Musim semi tahun ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya—terutama setelah mendengar bahwa salah satu mahasiswi asal _Changsa, Hunan_ yang kini telah menjadi penulis terlaris tahun ini. Tanpa diduga-duga, sosok _hawa_ berumur 24 tahun itu adalh mahasiswi jurusan _Dance Studies_. Ia tidak hanya pintar dalam soal karang-mengarang, tetapi ia juga cantik secara fisik.

Surai _hazel_ _semi straight wave_—tubuh ramping—dan berwajah seperti putri-putri kerajaan cina kuno.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama _Zhang Yixing_ ini ?

Si _Novelist_ pencinta _Contemporary Dance_.

Gadis itu memakai _Cropped tee_ dengan _Legging_ hitam sebagai kostum latihannya sehari-hari. Ia beserta dengan para penari lainnya melakukan pemanasan. Badannya yang begitu lentur mengikuti beberapa gerakan dan juga aliran lagu klasik dari _Chopin_ yang bergema di ruang dansa.

Lagu yang rumit tetapi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"_Point_, _Point_,"

Sang _dosen_ yang berasal dari _United Stated_ itu mulai menginstruksikan gerakan selanjutnya. Dan jalan satu persatu memperhatikan postur para penarinya—dan menggangguk-angguk, sesekali ia membenarkan postur penarinya.

Ketika melihat sosok anggun _Yixing_—ia tersenyum puas.

"_Beautiful as usual, Ms. Zhang_," _Mrs. Colleen_ berkomentar, "_Relax_,"

Yixing masih memfokuskan gerakan-gerakannya. Ia sedikit menjinjit kakinya dengan satu kakinya diangkat—satu tangannya dengan lembut ia angkat dan satunya lagi berpegangan dengan penyangga. Kemudian, ia naik turunkan kakinya seiring dengan ketukan lagu klasik tersebut.

Dan itulah yang selalu dilakukan dari seorang _Zhang Yixing_ sebagai mahasiswi jurusan _Dance Studies_.

.

'_She do what she likes the most'_

.

"_Sunbae_,"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya—menemukan seorang bersurai _pirang_—atau abu-abu, _Well_, siapa yang peduli. Lelaki adalah _Hoobae_-nya di _Dance Studies_, namun mereka kebagian jadwal yang sama untuk mata kuliah _Contemporary Dance Class_. Lelaki itu satu-satunya teman terdekat Yixing di kelas dan juga ia seorang penari _professional_ yang namanya sudah ditahap _international_. Keakraban mereka berdua sering disalah-dugakan, banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka berpacaran. Nyata tidak, Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih yang merupakan mahasiswi jurusan _Public Relation Studies_.

"Kau mau makan siang denganku?" ajak lelaki itu, "_My treat_,"

Yixing yang terkenal ramah itu menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tumben kau mentraktirku, tuan _Kim_,"

"_To be honest_, kemarin aku baru dapat honor,"

Yixing membuka mulutnya dan menggangguk, "_Ah_, _Yes_! _Our Kim_ baru saja pulang dari _tour_-nya,"

"Dan aku sudah membawamu oleh-oleh," Ia memberikan sekantung oleh-oleh, "_Union Jack Clutch_, _Your Favorite_,"

"_Sweet_! Kau tahu apa yang kumau!" pekik Yixing menerima kantung oleh-oleh dari _Tuan Kim_, "Lalu bagaimana dengan _Europe Tour_?"

_Si tuan Kim_ atau nama aslinya—Kim Jongin itu tersenyum, "Menyenangkan dan banyak makanan enak di sana,"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan di _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_?" tanya Yixing mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya.

"Oh tentu saja, kudapan _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_ lebih enak," jawab Jongin mantap.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi kau mau tidak?"

Yixing tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku, Jongin—aku ada urusan yang lain,"

Jongin menggangguk kecewa, "_Ok, Arraseo_,"

"Maaf ya, mungkin _next time_,"

Jongin menggangguk lagi dan langsung melangkah panjang keluar dari ruang latihan. Sedangkan Yixing bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke _Coffee Shop_ yang sangat terkenal di kalangan penghuni _Seoul University_. Tempat dimana ia dan _Pangeran_-nya pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

_Coffee Shop, indeed a romantic place for me and him_

.

Lagu bernuansa ringan dan _jazz_ sudah berdentang di lubang telinga Yixing, sebelum ia memasuki area _Coffee Shop_ yang dimaksud olehnya. Nama _Coffee Shop_ itu adalah _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_, sebuah _coffee shop_ yang menjual berbagai macam kudapan atau kue-kue kecil dan menyediakan kopi terbaik dari seluruh dunia. Maka dari itu, Jongin sangat menyukai kedai kopi ini, begitu juga Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi sering datang ke kedai kopi untuk mengejar _deadline_ dari _editor_ atau pun bersantai dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Kedai kopi berhiaskan suasana _vintage_ dan nuansa eropa—seperti mereka memasang _French Pastry Shop Window_ untuk memperlihatkan kue-kue kecil yang menggoda iman atau pun mereka memberi sentuhan berbagai macam interior berbau _Union Jack_.

Dan para pelanggan kedai kopi itu terpesona dengan penampilan Yixing siang itu—gadis itu mengenakan _Beige Peaked Collar Double Jacket_ dengan _Onepiece_ putih sepaha dan kaki panjangnya diselimuti _stocking_ berwarna kulit dan _Black Staccatto Shoes_.

.

.

.

"Antrian selanjutnya," kata pelayan berkacamata _Wellington_.

"_Hi, Jongdae-ya_," sapa Yixing.

"_Anyeong, noona_," balas pelayan itu dengan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hati para wanita di kafe itu, "Jadi, apa pesanan-mu hari ini ? _Macchiato_ atau _Latte_ atau _Kopi Luwak_ ?"

Pelayan tampan ini adalah mahasiswa _Seoul University_ yang sangat berprestasi. Ia jauh-jauh dari orang tuanya di _Pohang_ untuk menitik ilmu di _Seoul_. Karena ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang tua-nya, ia pun bekerja di kedai kopi itu sebagai _Part-timer_.

Kim Jongdae, namanya.

Pemuda ini setahun lebih muda dari Yixing dan kerap kali mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Jika ada waktu luang, Yixing mengajak pemuda asal _Pohang_ itu berjalan-jalan.

Lagi-lagi, banyak sekali yang mengira Yixing mengencani pemuda jurusan _Applied Music_ itu. Namun, lagi dan lagi, dugaan mereka salah.

"_Latte_ saja—dengan _double shot_, ya. _No sugar_, seperti biasa," Yixing menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Untuk kudapannya?"

"_Petit fours_ yang _Red Velvet_," Yixing menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Baik—saya ulangin pesanannya, _One Hot latte with double shot, no sugar_ dan _Red Velvet Petit fours_,"

Yixing menggangguk.

"Semuanya 8500 won,"

Lalu ia memberikan beberapa _won_ untuk membayar pesanannya, kemudian ia mencari _spot_ yang tepat untuk duduk. Jongdae langsung membuat _Latte_ dan memberikan sedikit _art_-nya diatas _cream_ kopi tersebut. Ia mengambil dua potong _Petit Fours_—kue asal perancis berukuran mini di atas piring keramik dan menghiasinya dengan saus _strawberry_ dan _cream_—orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _Food Art_.

.

.

.

'_A good foods make a happy heart_'

.

Jemari lentik Yixing men_slide_ layar _smartphone_-nya, ia sedang melihat _timeline SNS_ laki-laki idamannya. Laki-laki yang sudah berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila.

'_Kim Joonmyeon_'; nama dari pemuda itu.

Seorang mahasiswa _Seoul University_ yang selalu menjadi 5 besar selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Bagaimana Yixing dan Joonmyeon bisa saling bertemu?

Mereka bertemu sangat singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di kedai kopi ini.

Tidak ada kontak mata atau saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Lebih tepatnya, _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

Sejak itu, Yixing sering datang ke kedai kopi ini—untuk melihat sosok tampan itu.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini pun juga begitu.

.

"_Noona,_ tak baik menguntitnya,"

Yixing mendongak dan menemukan Jongdae menaruh secangkir _Latte_ dan _Petit Fours_ di atas meja kayu putih.

"Aku tidak menguntitnya!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, baiklah—selamat menikmati,"

.

Setelah melihat Jongdae meninggalkannya, ia kembali lirik _objek_ yang membuat jantungnya berpompa sangat cepat. Lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas-tugasnya, _mungkin_. Ia selalu menyukai setelan _blazer_ yang dipakai oleh Joonmyeon hari ini. Dan ia pun tahu apa _merk_ _Blazer_ tersebut dan harganya pun sangat fantastis. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ia adalah putra Professor Kim. Dan ia sudah hafal menu kesukaan Joonmyeon di _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_.

Sebelum Yixing menghancurkan maha karya _Jongdae_, ia pun mengabadikannya lewat sebuah jepretan foto di kamera _Smartphone_-nya. Lalu, ia membagi kenikmatan tersebut di akun SNS-nya.

' K_JDG _Thank you for the good food_. _Bon Appetite_'

Semenit kemudian, Jongdae menggomen foto tersebut.

' Zhgyxs _No probs_, _Noona_. _Anything for your victory_'

Yixing melirik sosok Jongdae yang tidak terlalu sibuk di _counter_. Ia terkekeh, lalu menyesap _Latte_-nya. Aroma kopi tersebut menyelimuti lubang hidungnya dan Yixing menyukai itu. Ia pun memotong kue asal perancis itu dan memakannya seperti _British Lady_. Menikmati saus _strawberry_ yang begitu menggiurkan dan memanjakan lidahnya di setiap potongan _Petit Fours_.

Seketika Yixing mendapatkan ide—dan ia menggetikkan sesuatu di _Smartphone_-nya. Dan ini adalah ide untuk bukunya yang ketiga. Buku itu bertemakan dirinya—sebagai _Elizabeth_ dan Joonmyeon—sebagai _Robert_. Keduanya mengenal satu sama lain namun mereka tidak pernah menyapa atau pun berbicara.

.

.

.

'_Bunga blossom di musim semi tampak begitu cantik. Elizabeth mengedarkan pandangannya dan melepaskan nafas leganya. Memang bunga blossom sangat cantik ketika mereka gugur dan menghiasi pinggir jalan. Robert dengan anjing kesayangannya duduk di sebelah Elizabeth. Mereka tidak duduk berdekatan—namun Elizabeth bisa melihatnya. Paras tampan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bagaimana mereka tidak bisa saling menyapa, padahal mereka saling mengenal?_

_But a good things if he doesn't know her_.

_Jadi, Elizabeth puas menatap diam-diam Robert._

_Tetapi, hati kecilnya berkata—apa ia puas dengan hanya menatap diam-diam_?'

.

.

.

Jemari Yixing berhenti mengetikkan kalimat tersebut dan terdiam.

_Ya_, apa ia akan puas dengan ini semua?

Atau ia akan berakhir seperti _Elizabeth_ yang selalu menatap seorang _Robert_.

Tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan.

.

_Elizabeth didn't know what've should do to her Robert_.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae,"

.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak—si petenor yang akan menggebrakkan industri musik Korea itu menatap bingung si penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

.

Dan mata Kim Jongin berkedap-kedip, menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

_That dancing small Catallena without even knowing, I fall for it_.

TBC

Anyeong haseo

Terima kasih yang sudah mau review terutama **_Azura Eve_****—**terima kasih sudah memberikan daku semangat. Lalu, buat yang mengoreksi untuk tanda baca—terima kasih banyak, daku akan membiasakan diri. Ngomong-ngomong di FF ini akan banyak bahasa _pastry_, hehe, jadi jangan bingung. Maafkan untuk _TaoRis shipper_, _HunHan shipper_, _KaiSoo shipper_, _Chanbaek shipper_, dan _ChenMin shipper_; karena FF ini terfokuskan sama _SuLay_ shipper. Soalnya saya sedang ngidam bikin FF _Sulay _series. Haha.

Btw,

**Happy Birthday, EXO's Guardian**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

_Without you, EXO may not strong as now._

_Please do your best in EXO's first solo concert tomorrow_.

_Even without or with Kris._

_Please stay strong._

_Our Fearless Leader._

_Our Guardian._

_EXO's money stock._

_Wish all the best_.

#StayStrongEXO

XOXO,

Lin

[Breaking News]

Yixing update ig's and take selca with Suho

MY FEEL! OMG! I JUST WRITE OF YOU GUYS! WHY YOU SO UKE, XING-GEGE!

OXYGEN SUPPLIER, PLEASE!


	3. Tiramisu and Espresso

**_Big thanks to Azura Eve dan_ _Rinrinchan00__ , terima kasih buat mengkoreksi yang ff kemarin LOL kyknya maren saya sedang ngantuk-ngantuknya :"D Terima kasih banyak. Lalu, terima kasih buat yang sudah review kalau post-an kemarin sempat ada masalah. Terima kasih :"D_**

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 2]

Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: 커피소년, 행복해(feat 타루)

.

.

.

**K**im Jongdae sedang mengelap cangkir keramik, sambil bersiul seiring dengan lagu yang diputar di _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_—tempat dimana dia _part-time_. Dirinya selama ini merasa senang bisa bekerja di kedai kopi, selain dekat dengan universitas-nya—gaji yang dihasilkan juga lumayan untuk membayar kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

"Kim Jongdae,"

.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak—si petenor yang akan menggebrakkan industri musik Korea itu menatap bingung si penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Kim Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan menaruh cangkir keramik itu di _washing dishes_.

"_Hm_, biarku tebak—apa ini masalah bersangkutan dengan si _Robert_?"

Yixing mebelalakan matanya, dan langsung membekap mulut Jongdae. Sementara, Jongdae menarik tangan Yixing, dan mendengus panjang.

"Memangnya di sini ada yang mengenal karakter fiksimu selain aku?"

Yixing menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, bodoh. Nanti orang-orang jadi salah paham,"

Jongdae menggangguk.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Yixing dengan suara lembut nan manis-nya.

Jongdae menggetuk-ketuk dagu-nya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu ide yang bisa membantu Yixing mendekati '_malaikat_'-nya itu. Sedangkan, Yixing masih menatap melas Jongdae—berharap petenor itu bisa membantunya.

"Baiklah—kebetulan aku punya ide yang cermelang," Jongdae menyeringai.

.

.

.

_When the cupid in acts, everything will insanely good_.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Jongdae memberikan ide cermelang-nya, kini gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berdiri di samping Jongdae dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Seragam _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_ berwarna coklat muda menempel manis di tubuh langsing gadis itu. Banyak kaum _adam_ terhipnotis dan berbondong-bondong masuk ke kedai itu demi melihat penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_ itu.

Ya, Zhang Yixing resmi menjadi pelayan di _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_.

.

.

.

"Antrian selanjutnya,"

.

.

.

Suara Yixing terdengar bagaikan lonceng gereja di telinga para kaum _adam_—yang dipercayai adalah _fans_-nya.

Bahkan mata Kim Jongin berkedap-kedip, menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa si cantik _Zhang_ itu menjadi pelayan kedai kopi favoritnya.

"_Noona_, sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" ujarnya sebelum memesan menu kesukaannya.

Yixing tidak lepas dari senyuman manisnya, "Baru hari ini aku bekerja,"

Jongin menggangguk mengerti, lalu ia melirik papan menu kedai itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pesan hari ini?"

"_Hm_, _ice Americano_—_less sugar_," Jongin kemudian melirik _french pastry window_ kedai itu, "Aku ingin _choux pastry_*,"

"Untuk _ice americano_-nya, kau ingin _extra shot_?"

"Tidak usah," balas Jongin cepat.

"Baik—saya ulangin pesanannya, _one Ice Americano—less sugar_ dan _choux pastry_,"

Jongin menggangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_.

"Totalnya, 7500 _won_,"

Jongin memberikan uangnya pada Yixing—lalu gadis itu memberikan _bon_-nya.

"Terima kasih, pesanan akan diantar sekitar 10 menit,"

Yixing memanggutkan kepalanya, sedangkan Jongin terkekeh.

"Oh, _noona_—kau sangat manis sekali," puji Jongin sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Ketika melihat Jongin pergi, Yixing hanya tersipu—membuat Jongdae harus tertawa kecil melihat reaksi rekan kerja-nya itu.

"_Hey, noona_—kalau sekarang kau tidak menyukai si _malaikat_ itu, kau sangat serasi dengan si _bocah hitam_ itu," ujar Jongdae membuatkan pesanan Jongin.

Yixing berdecih, "Kau mau lihat aku digantung oleh _Kyungie_?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu-nya, "Ya, siapa tahu, _noona_,"

"_Ih_, amit-ami—jangan sampai," Yixing mengelus-elus dadanya.

Yixing bersumpah ia tidak mau jika hal yang dikomentari oleh Jongdae akan menjadi kenyataan—apa lagi dirinya tidak mau _makan teman sendiri_—karena ia sudah mengatakan pada kekasih Jongin yang bernama Do Kyungsoo jika dirinya menyukai sosok Kim Joonmyeon.

Dan ia sudah bersumpah padanya.

.

.

.

_I may not to fall in love with my best friend_

.

.

.

Hari ini—hari selasa—hari pertama Yixing bekerja, namun dimana Kim Joonmyeon?

Apa lelaki itu sedang sibuk?

Apa lelaki itu sudah bosan dengan kedai kopi ini?

.

.

.

Atau, jangan-jangan lelaki itu sudah mempunyai pacar?

Deringan telepon mengusik lamunan Yixing, namun ia merasa lega jika dirinya tidak harus mengangkat telepon tersebut. Karena menjawab telepon, itu salah satu hal yang menyebalkan baginya. Jongdae mengangkat telepon tersebut sambil menyatat beberapa buah pesanan.

"_Noona_, tolong antarkan pesanan ini yang beratas-namakan _'Oh Sehun_'," Jongdae menaruh gagang telepon tersebut dan memberikan secarik kertas yang tertuliskan pesanan Oh Sehun itu.

"Oh Sehun—maksudmu si pelukis dunia itu?"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, "_Well, yeah_—sudah _lah_ sebaiknya kita siapkan pesanannya,"

Yixing menggangguk, dan mengambil kotak _take away_ berlogo _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_. Kemudian ia menyiapkan beberapa potong _tiramisu_ dan _lemon meringue pie_. Sedangkan Jongdae menyiapkan dua minuman hangat yaitu _latte_ dan _espresso_.

"Nah, ini bon-nya dan minuman hangatnya—jangan sampai tumpah _yah_, _noona_," kata Jongdae berpesan.

"Baik, _sunbaenim_,"

Jongdae tertawa renyah—lalu melihat sosok Yixing sudah mehilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang selalu mendapat penghargaan sejak umurnya masih 11 tahun—dia dijuluki sebagai _Picasso_ muda karena kejeniusannya dalam dunia lukis-melukis. Tetapi siapa menyangka pelukis itu lebih menitik ilmu di _Seoul University_ dibandingkan universitas-universitas di eropa yang selalu mengiriminya surat rekomendasi atau surat beasiswa penuh pada sosok _albino_ itu.

Oh Sehun.

Bagaikan pangeran-pangeran dalam cerita fiksi yang Yixing baca.

Oh Sehun.

Surai perak. Bibir sedikit kemerahan bergairah. Tubuh proposional. Dan berwajah tampan.

Oh Sehun.

Sosok dingin yang jarang terlihat bergaul dengan siapa pun.

.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengetuk pintu ruang kesenian—tempat dimana Oh Sehun menyita waktunya—_berdasarkan informasi dari beberapa mahasiswi yang menyukainya._

.

"Masuk,"

Yixing menggeser pintu kayu dan memasuki ruangan kesenian yang tidak terpakai—terdapat _grand piano_ berwarna hitam dan pajangan lukisan kelas atas.

_Orb_ _black ash_-nya mulai menelusuri ruangan—mencari sosok _Oh Sehun_. Dan ternyata lelaki itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menghirup udara segar bersama—

.

.

.

Oh, tidak.

.

.

.

Sosok _malaikat_ itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum—"Ada apa, ya?"

"Permisi—aku dari _Tooth fairy coffee shop_—ingin mengantarkan pesanan anda,"

_Kim Joonmyeon_ membalas, "Oh! Kau bisa taruh pesanan itu di sana [_Joonmyeon menunjuk ke arah meja kosong, dekat tas-nya_] Jadi, berapa totalnya?"

Yixing melirik bon-nya, "Totalnya 14500 won,"

Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing yang menunduk malu—ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau—,"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya?"

"Kau si penari cantik di festival tahun kemarin kan?"

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah mendengar, Joonmyeon menyebutnya _penari cantik_.

"_Maaf_?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Hm_? Kau _Zhang Yixing_, bukan? Si penari yang cantik—yang berhasil mengalahkan _Kim Jongin_ tahun lalu dalam kompetisi _'Seoul Best Dancer 2013_',"

.

Mata Yixing berkedap-kedip, membisu.

.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing gemas—dia tidak pernah menyangka _penari cantik_ yang memenangkan penghargaan besar tahun lalu begitu polos—ia selalu berpikir jika gadis ini sangat _tomboy_.

.

.

.

"_Hm_, apa aku salah?"

Lirihan Joonmyeon megelitik pendengaraan Yixing—rasanya kakinya sudah mulai lemas.

.

Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya lucu, sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menahan tawaannya dan memberikan beberapa lembar _won_ kepada Yixing.

.

"_We will eat well_,"

Yixing memanggutkan kepalanya, dan buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum jantungnya meledak.

.

.

.

"_Sehun-ah_, ini _tiramisu_-mu—ayo kita sama-sama makan," kata Joonmyeon.

Sehun menggusak-usak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin, lalu dengan gontai ia menghampiri Joonmyeon—dirinya mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku, dan menguap.

.

Sedangkan, Joonmyeon membuka kotak _take away_.

"Tadi itu siapa, _hyung_?"

"_Hm_? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Si _Jack frost_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar," Joonmyeon berdecak, "Tadi itu _Zhang Yixing_—gadis yang memenangkan '_Seoul Best Dancer 2013'_, acara tahunan _Seoul University_. Dan gadis itu cukup terkenal—kau sebagai anak yang sama-sama suka kesenian, seharusnya kau tahu dan mengenalnya,"

Sehun menyesap _Latte_-nya.

"Oh Sehun, jangan anggap angin perkataanku,"

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_,"

Joonmyeon menggerutkan dahinya, "Lalu?"

Sehun terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke kedai kopi dengan nafas terengah-engah membuat Jongdae panik. Yixing langsung mencengkram lengan Jongdae.

"_Noona, noona—_kau tidak apa?"

Yixing mengangguk—walau ia sedikit tersedak karena ia berlari kencang dari ruang kesenian sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

"Ada apa? Apa Oh Sehun itu menyakitimu?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa, _noona_? Jangan buat aku bingung?"

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon—,"

Jongdae terdiam—membiarkan Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Dia mengenalku, Jongdae, _Dia_ tahu namaku!"

.

.

.

_When Robert knows her name—and start to talk with her. It's sound like in heaven._

.

.

.

TBC 

Terima kasih yang telah mereview FFku yang pendek, singkat, dan simple ini. Haha. Semoga _fluff_ dan _SuLay feels_-nya tetap terasa. Akhir-akhir ini aku akan berusaha melanjutkan FF ini, kalau ada waktu senggang. Maafkan ya, para readerku tercinta, soalnya kegiatan tulis-menulisku pasti kepotong sama jadwal latihan buat konser kampus Juni nanti, _hehe_. Tetap semangat untuk reviewnya, kalau bisa panjang-panjang, _haha_. Akhir-akhir ini aku pengen sekali bikin FF supernatural, _haha_. Tapi itu masih _coming soon_, haha.

Maaf kalau aku nggak bisa balas satu per satu dari kalian yang review ff aku.

Kalian memang _jjang_.

Untuk yang menagih pairing yang lain, maafkan ya, aku fokus ke SuLay-untuk pairing yang lain mungkin muncul dipertengahan.

.

.

.

Kemarin EXO telah menyatakan bahwa mereka bakal melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan ber-11, daku tetap dukung kedua pihak. Walau nantinya bakal susah melihat mereka yang bersebelas. Terutama banyak rumor mereka akan ke Jakarta tahun ini. Entah aku bisa melihat sosok 11 orang ini tanpa Kris.

_They might be can crop or photoshop-ed Kris, but they can't crop Kris from my heart_.

.

.

Mungkin aku tetap dukung EXO karena sebagian mereka terlihat kuat dan masing memegang _slogan_ mereka yaitu '_We Are ONE'_.

We always love you, _galaxy wu yi fan_.

You always in our heart.

Your memory with them isn't fake.

It's true and that such a beautiful memory, tho.

XOXO

LIN


End file.
